We Could Have Had It All
by SAgleek22
Summary: "The scars of your love remind me of us, they keep me thinking that we almost had it all, the scars of your love, they leave me breathless, I can't help feeling..."  Decent sized one-shots of St Berry. Updates every 4 or 5 days. Ratings will vary.
1. From The Bottom Of My Broken Heart

**_Summary: New Directions and Vocal Adrenaline both go to Nationals, what happens when Jesse and Rachel see each other again? And what happens when they both have to open up and admit that they...miss each other?_**

**_Rating: K+_**

**_*I don't own the characters, or songs used*  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>_**New Directions came in 2**__**nd**__** place at Regionals and went to Nationals in St. Louis, along with Vocal Adrenaline. The story begins right before New Directions performance and Rachel and Jesse haven't spoken since "funkification".**_

_** Thoughts are italicized along with lyrics, and flashbacks.**_

* * *

><p>"Can you believe we're actually here!" Mercedes yelled as New Directions walked out the airport in late night St. Louis.<p>

"Yes guys we're here! Because of all of you! Now let's hurry and get to the hotel, you all need a good night sleep for tomorrow!" Mr. Shuester said as he got the vans, already arranged by the National Committee, set up and ready to leave.

They arrived at the hotel and checked in, all heading up to their rooms. Most were happy with their roommates, some were not.

"Okay guys, we have you all checked in, here are your room assignments, we blocked off a row of rooms so we're all next to each other." Mr. Shue began. "Okay first, Brittney and Santana, you are in room 300, Mike and Matt in 303, Artie and Kurt in 305, Puck and Finn in 307, Tina and Mercedes in 309, and Rachel and Quinn in 311."

Finn stared at Mr. Shuester with a puzzled look. _Puck? I have to share a room with the guy that got my girlfriend pregnant? What is Mr. Shue doing? Why am I still mad at him anyway, I'm in love with Rachel aren't I? Well she sure thinks so…..wait….is that because I told her I loved her...oh crap I did say that._

"Finn? Rachel? Everything okay?" Mr. Shuester asked, seeing the concerned look on each of their faces.

Finn nodded, but Rachel was the one to speak. "Yes Mr. Shuester, but I would like my room key immediately. I have a specific night time schedule that must be kept if you would like me to perform at my best tomorrow." Mr. Shuester rolled his eyes subtly before handing her room key. She smiled and muttered a thank you before walking away and letting her show face slip.

_Quinn?_ She thought. _Why Quinn? I would have been happy with Tina, or even Mercedes for that matter. But why Quinn? Why am I rooming with my boyfriend's ex-girlfriend that cheated on him? What is he planning? _

Before she knew it, she found herself in the elevator. She got on and pressed the three on the wall and waited to get up to her room. The elevator came to an abrupt stop and she looked up to see the elevator had stopped on second floor. Puzzled, she waited for the doors to open and see who she would be riding up with.

The doors started sliding open and she heard an all to familiar voice.

"Yeah man, this place is so much nicer than the one we stayed at freshman year, they have a- Rachel?" Jesse St James spoke as he walked onto the elevator and saw Rachel Berry standing there, shocked at the sound of his voice.

"Jesse?" She muttered out. _What was I thinking, of course they would be here. But Mr. Shue never warned us they'd be at the same hotel!_

"Uh, yeah." He said awkwardly, receiving strange looks from his friend, who Rachel remembered to be his best friend Carson. "So….how are you?"

Rachel sent him a harsh look while looking him up and down, he raised his eyebrows at her facial expression. "Fine." She replied, sliding into the corner of the elevator.

He nodded, accepting that she didn't want to talk to him. It felt like hours before the elevator started again.

Jesse chuckled quietly, "Rach you don't have to stand in the corner. I don't bite." He hesitated a moment before speaking, "Except when you want me too." He finished with a sly grin and a short chuckle from Carson, which he quickly covered with a cough, after getting a glimpse of Rachel's piercing eyes, practically murdering him.

The elevator doors opened and Rachel quickly hurried out but was stopped abruptly by the hand of Jesse.

"Rachel wait-" He started staying but Rachel cut him off.

"No Jesse. I'm done waiting.

*_Flashback*_

_"Jesse…wait." Rachel spoke with eggs dripping off of her. _

_He looked at her, as heartbroken as she was. "I'm sorry Rachel." He turned and started walking away._

_"Please…..stay." She whispered only loud enough for him to hear, tears running from her eyes._

_He turned back around and gave her one last look before speaking. "Don't look back." _

_*End*_

Rachel walked into her room and slammed the door shut behind her. _I waited for him. For weeks I waited for him to show up my window like he had done so many times before, asking for forgiveness. But he never showed up. Never a call. Or text. Nothing. And now he wants to talk? I don't care if he is Jesse St James, he can't get everything he wants. _

Rachel took her duffel bag into the bathroom and put her gold starred pajamas on. (She wore them every night before a competition.) She washed her face and put her hair into a loose pony-tail. She brushed her teeth and opened the door to see Quinn sitting on her bed, flipping through a magazine.

"Could you have taken any longer in there?" She snapped. "No matter how big of a star you think you are, you still have a roommate, who has a bladder."

Quinn jumped off the bed and stomped into the bathroom, clearly also unhappy about the rooming situation.

Rachel crawled into her bed and under the covers and started to cry, not being able to help the tears escape from her eyes because of the 'Jesse situation'.

She heard the bathroom door open but didn't turn to look at Quinn. She sniffled and tried to wipe her tears away, but she was not very subtle about it.

"Rachel? Are you okay?" Quinn asked, _Oh shit. I may not really like her, but I'm pass the stage of wanting to make her cry. She is our best singer, and we don't need her upset for tomorrow. We may not like it, but we need to keep Rachel happy. But she usually doesn't let stuff like this get to her, I mean Santana and I have said and done much worse and she didn't break. It has to be something else…. _"Rachel I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, it was just a tiring day. And I really had to pee and when I got in you were already in here and I was just annoyed and stressed about tomorrow."

Rachel laughed lightly. "Thank you Quinn, but that's not what I'm upset about."

Quinn sat down on her bed and leaned in, intrigued to what could have happened in the few minutes they were separated. "Then what is it?"

Rachel sighed, debating about whether to tell Quinn what was going on. But it was late and it had passed their curfew from the rooms, and Rachel Berry was no rule breaker. But she did need someone to talk to, and at this time, it looks like it was going to be Quinn.

"I saw Jesse." She sighed.

"Oh." Quinn said, _I knew it. She wouldn't be this upset because I told her she took too much time in the bathroom. But wait, she's with Finn now. Why is she so upset over Jesse? _"What happened? Did you talk?"

"A little. Not much. But enough to do this to me." She chuckled. "But I guess just seeing him since Regionals did that."

"What did he say?"

"He tried making small talk, and joking a little. But it's still to early for that. But then he tried to talk to me seriously, and I just couldn't."

"Why not? I mean you're with Finn right, I thought you were over Jesse?"

"So did I….." Rachel whispered. "I waited for him Quinn. I waited for _weeks_. Weren't you all wondering why Finn and I didn't get together right away? It was because I was waiting for Jesse to come back. And he didn't."

"Why did you start dating Finn then, if you were still waiting for Jesse. Which it seems like you still are right now."

"This wasn't the first time I've seen him since Regionals….." She whispered. "I saw him in the book store, where we first met. But we didn't speak, and he didn't see me. But I think that's when I realized."

"Realized what?"

"That it wasn't going to happen, he wasn't going to come back."

"Why? What was he doing?"

"He was buying his books for college. He was leaving at the end of the summer no matter what. I had to let him go, and move on. So that next week I started dating Finn."

"Rachel, I know you're hurting right now. But it really isn't fair for you to be dating and leading Finn on when you are obviously still in love with Jesse. And you better hope he doesn't see you two together, because then you won't be able to hide it."

"Rachel? Come on it's time to get up, we're all eating breakfast as a team and then Mr. Shue wants an extra rehearsal." Quinn said quietly, tapping Rachel lightly on the shoulder.

Rachel turned over in her bed and looked at the lock, which read 8:00am. She sighed but got out of bed, it had felt like she slept for twenty minutes.

After getting dressed, doing her hair and makeup, and brushing her teeth she left the room with Quinn and headed downstairs, thankful to see no unexpected visitors in the elevator.

Neither Quinn, nor Rachel spoke. Both confused about the night before. Rachel, confused about what she was going to do about Finn and Jesse. Quinn, confused about how and why she was so nice to Rachel. They were supposed to be arch nemesis.

"Alright guys are you pumped!" Mr. Shuester yelled after New Directions were done eating, that was followed by nods, high fives, yells, and one 'hell yeah!' from Mercedes. "Okay then! Let's go run through it once before the competition starts. We have exactly three hours!"

"Jesse. I want to talk to you." Shelby Corcoran, coach of Vocal Adrenaline, said to the young boy walking off the stage with a somber look.

"What?" He snapped glumly, with an eye roll.

"First off, don't use that tone with me. Second, what is going on?"

"Nothing."

"Don't you dare lie to me. I know you Jesse, I know you're a great actor, you secured the lead spot on Vocal Adrenaline in 7th grade, but you've always had a little trouble hiding your emotions. Now spill."

Jesse didn't speak. Shelby opened her mouth to talk but stopped when she heard familiar voices walk past the door of the auditorium. First she saw the boy in a wheel chair roll by, with the Asian girl pushing him. Next came the sound she couldn't mistake, the distinct sound of her daughter's laugh.

She looked back down at Jesse, who was staring at the floor. She sighed. "You saw Rachel, didn't you?"

He still didn't speak. She sighed again. "Jesse, I know you're hurting. But use this emotion in your performance tonight."

It was 7:30pm and New Directions was about to perform. They were hoping to go earlier, but since this was Nationals, they had schools from all around the country. And they were picked to go second to last, and Vocal Adrenaline was going last. Just like Regionals.

"Alright guys, I just wanted to tell you that I'm proud of you, and how well you have progressed this year. Now let's stop all this mushy stuff and go out there and kick some butt!" Mr. Shue yelled and was followed by agreeing cheers.

Rachel and Finn walked out onto the stage hand-in-hand, with the rest of New Directions lined up behind them.

_**All:**_

_Oh, oh, never find a love like this  
>Oh, oh, never find a love like this<em>

_**Finn:**_

_Well we go back so far swingin' in your backyard  
>All the things that we used to do<br>We were cool back in high school, ooh, I really liked you  
>Must have been your attitude<em>

_And that's why you keep on runnin' in and out of my mind  
>As the years they all roll by, baby, now I know why<br>I keep comin' back to you_

_**Rachel and Finn:**_

_You're the only one that knows me, love it when you hold me  
>I'd never find a love like this, let me hear you say<br>Now I'll never be lonely, look at what you've shown me  
>I'd never find a love like this<em>

_When this life tries to keep us apart  
>You keep callin' me back to your heart, let me hear you say<br>I'm so glad you found me, wrap you all around me  
>I'd never find a love like this<em>

_**Rachel:**_

_All the guys tried to take me, you're the one who saved me  
>I feel like I owe you my life<br>And as strange as it may seem, I'll go if you take me  
>I'm willing to sacrifice<em>

_And that's why you keep on runnin' in and out of my mind  
>As the years they all roll by, it's not hard to know why<br>I keep comin' back to you_

_**Rachel and Finn:**_

_You're the only one that knows me, love it when you hold me  
>I'd never find a love like this, let me hear you say<br>Now I'll never be lonely, look at what you've shown me  
>I'd never find a love like this<em>

_When this life tries to keep us apart  
>You keep callin' me back to your heart, let me hear you say<br>I'm so glad you found me, wrap you all around me  
>I'd never find a love like this<em>

_**Puck:**_

_May never find a l-l-love like this  
>That still make me think about my middle school kiss<br>I sit here in this chair and I wish for you not to leave me now_

_My friends they always told me, not to make you my wifey  
>Man they was puttin' you down<br>And now they see we rollin', me and you, we strollin'  
>They don't wanna come around<em>

_**Mercedes:**__  
>Let me hear you say<br>You're the only one that knows me, love it when you hold me  
>I'd never find a love like this, let me hear you say<br>Now I'll never be lonely, look at what you've shown me  
>I'd never find a love like this<em>

_**Rachel:**__  
>When this life tries to keep us apart<br>You keep callin' me back to your heart, let me hear you say  
>I'm so glad you found me, wrap you all around me<br>I'd never find a love like this_

_**All:**__  
>Oh, oh, never find a love like this<br>Oh, oh, never find a love like this  
>Oh, oh, never find a love like this<br>Oh, oh, never find a love like this  
>Oh, oh, never find a love like this<em>

_When this life tries to keep us apart  
>You keep callin' me back to your heart, let me hear you say<br>Oh, oh, never find a love like this  
>Oh, oh, never find a love like this<em>

Rachel smiled at the cheering crowd, but shuddered at the look of Jesse, who was standing in the back of the room, just like she was during his performance.

Before she had time to think the music was starting, cuing her to sing her solo ballad.

_I've been down, now I'm blessed  
>I felt a revelation coming around<br>I guess it's right, it's so amazing  
>Every time I see you I'm alive<em>

_You're all I've got  
>You lift me up<br>The sun and the moonlight  
>All my dreams are in your eyes<em>

_I wanna be inside your heaven  
>Take me to the place you cry from<br>Where the storm blows your way  
>I wanna be the earth that holds you<br>Every bit of air you're breathing in, a soothin' wind  
>I wanna be inside your heaven<em>

_When we touch  
>When we love<br>The stars light up  
>The wrong becomes undone<em>

_Naturally  
>My soul surrenders<br>The sun and the moonlight  
>All my dreams are in your eyes<em>

_And I wanna be inside your heaven  
>Take me to the place you cry from<br>Where the storm blows your way  
>And I wanna be the earth that holds you<br>Every bit of air you're breathing in, a soothin' wind  
>I wanna be inside your heaven<em>

_When minutes turn to days and years  
>When mountains fall, I'll still be here<br>Holding you until the day I die_

_I wanna be inside your heaven  
>Take me to the place you cry from<br>Where the storm blows your way  
>And I wanna be inside in your heaven<br>I wanna be inside  
>Where the storm blows your way<em>

_And I wanna be inside your heaven  
>Take me to the place you cry from<br>Where the storm blows your way  
>And I wanna be the earth that holds you<br>Every bit of air you're breathing in, a soothing wind  
>I wanna be inside your heaven<em>

She breathed a sigh of relief when she finished, what was wrong with her? She never wanted performances to end, she loved the spot light too much. Perhaps it was because Finn was looking at her with a loving smile, thinking she was singing this for him. But in reality, she couldn't take her eyes off of Jesse during this song,

_**All:**_

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes  
>Five hundred twenty-five thousand moments so dear<br>Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes  
>How do you measure, measure a year?<em>

_In daylights, in sunsets  
>In midnights, in cups of coffee<br>In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife  
>In five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes<br>How do you measure, a year in the life?_

_How about love?  
>How about love?<br>How about love?  
>Measure in love<em>

_Seasons of love  
>Seasons of love<em>

_**Rachel:  
><strong>__Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes  
>Five hundred twenty-five thousand journeys to plan<br>Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes  
>How do you measure the life of a woman or a man?<em>

_**Artie: **__  
>In truths that she learned<br>Or in times that he cried  
>In bridges he burned<br>Or the way that she died_

_**Quinn: **__  
>It's time now, to sing out<br>Though the story never ends  
>Let's celebrate<br>Remember a year in the life of friends_

_**All:**__  
>Remember the love<em>

_**Rachel:**_

_Oh, you got to, you got to remember the love_

_**All:**__  
>Remember the love<em>

_**Rachel:**__  
>You know that life is a gift from up above<em>

_**All:**__  
>Remember the love<em>

_**Rachel:**__  
>Share love, give love, spread love<em>

_**All:**__  
>Measure in love<em>

_**Rachel:**__  
>Measure, measure your life in love<em>

_**All:**__  
>Seasons of love<br>Seasons of love_

Everyone took their bows and made their way off the stage, all smiling and hugging.

Jesse St James turned and left the auditorium and headed back to the Vocal Adrenaline dressing room,

"Guys we have to be precise with our moves, and voices. They were good. Rachel just belted out Seasons of Love so well that Idina Menzel would be impressed," Jesse said to his team as he walked in.

"Oh please. She's not _that_ good. Why are you worrying so much Jesse? If you perform like you did at Regionals, we have this in the bag." Andrea Cohen said.

It did not calm Jesse's nerves, but he wasn't nervous about if they would win or not, he was worried about what _Rachel_ would think.

Before he knew it they were on stage, waiting to begin. When he finally looked up from staring at his feet, he saw Rachel standing in the same place he was in the back of the auditorium.

_He watched my performance, the classy and polite thing to do would be to watch his. _At least that's what she told herself.

_I feel uptight on a Saturday night  
>Nine o' clock, the radio's the only light<br>I hear my song and it pulls me through  
>Comes on strong, tell me what I got to do<br>I got to_

_Get up  
>Everybody's gonna move their feet<br>Get down  
>Everybody's gonna leave their seat<em>

_You gotta lose your mind in Detroit Rock City_

_Get up  
>Everybody's gonna move their feet<br>Get down  
>Everybody's gonna leave their seat<em>

_Getting late, I just can't wait  
>Ten o'clock and I know I gotta hit the road<br>First I drink, then I smoke  
>Start up the car, and I try to make the midnight show<em>

_Get up  
>Everybody's gonna move their feet<br>Get down  
>Everybody's gonna leave their seat<em>

_Movin' fast, doin' 95  
>Hit top speed but I'm still movin' much too slow<br>I feel so good, I'm so alive  
>I hear my song playin' on the radio<br>It goes_

_Get up  
>Everybody's gonna move their feet<br>Get down  
>Everybody's gonna leave their seat<em>

_You gotta lose your mind in Detroit Rock City_

_Twelve o'clock, I gotta rock  
>There's a truck ahead, lights starin' at my eyes<br>Oh my God, no time to turn  
>I got to laugh 'cause I know I'm gonna die<br>Why_

_Get up  
>Everybody's gonna move their feet<br>Get down_

_Get up  
>Everybody's gonna leave their seat<br>Get down_

Vocal Adrenaline's amazing choreography ended and the music slowed down, until there was a single spot light on Jesse as he began to sing their required ballad.

_When the lights go down in the city  
>And the sun shines on the bay<br>Ooh I want to be there in my city, oh oh  
>Oh, oh, oh oh<em>

_So you think you're lonely?  
>Well my friend I'm lonely too<br>I want to get back to my city by the bay  
>Oh, oh, oh oh<em>

_It's sad, oh there's been mornings  
>out on the road without you<br>Without your charms  
>Oh ooh oh oh, my my my my my<br>Oh, oh, oh oh_

_When the lights go down in the city  
>And the sun shines on the bay<br>Ooh I want to be there in my city, oh oh  
>Oh, oh, oh oh<em>

_When the lights go down in the city  
>And the sun shines on the bay<br>Ooh I want to be there in my city, oh oh  
>Oh, oh, oh oh<em>

He finished, trying not to look at Rachel for the risk of a tear escaping his eyes. It was time to show the arrogance of Vocal Adrenaline.

_I've paid my dues  
>Time after time<br>I've done my sentence  
>But committed no crime<br>And bad mistakes  
>I've made a few<br>I've had my share of sand kicked in my face  
>But I've come through<em>

_We are the champions my friends  
>And we'll keep on fighting till the end<br>We are the champions We are the champions  
>No time for losers 'Cause we are the champions of the world<em>

_I've taken my bows  
>And my curtain calls<br>You brought me fame and fortune and everything that goes with it  
>I thank you all<em>

_But it's been no bed of roses  
>No pleasure cruise<br>I consider it a challenge before the whole human race  
>And I ain't gonna lose<em>

_We are the champions my friend  
>And we'll keep on fighting till the end<br>We are the champions  
>We are the champions<br>No time for losers  
>'cause we are the champions of the (world)<em>

Jesse just stood there. As everyone else bowed, he, the one who did the most work, just stood there, accepting none of his well deserved glory. All he could do was look at Rachel. He had to talk to her, he had to see her. No, he had to have her.

"Congratulations to all of our show choirs, you were all wonderful, but there can only be one winner!" Michelle Pfeiffer, one of the celebrity judges, said. "And now, your 2010 National Champions are….Vocal Adrenaline!" The room broke out into cheers. Vocal Adrenaline jumped up and down, and the other teams clapped supportively. "And your runners-up are McKinley High's New Directions!"

Mr. Shuester accepted the second place trophy gladly, as did the rest of the group. Not even caring that Vocal Adrenaline had beaten them again, they had come in second in the country, and for now. That was good enough.

"Alright guys, I'm so proud of you. You guys were great up there!" Mr. Shue said smiling and clapping and the rest joined in. "Okay they're having a little party in the bar for the top five teams, so go ahead and eat and have a good time. You deserve it, but remember you have to be up by seven tomorrow because our plane leaves at ten."

Everyone started moving towards the bar in the center of the hotel lobby for a well deserved meal.

"Rach? You okay?" Finn asked his girlfriend, who was staring across the room at the Vocal Adrenaline table at a certain Jesse St James.

"What?" She answered, coming back to reality. "Oh yeah, I'm fine."

"Why are you staring over _there_?" Finn asked angrily. "At _him."_

"No! I'm not Finn." Rachel replied quickly, but he still looked uncertain. "I'm staring at the-the-the trophy! Yes, Finn the _trophy!_ It should be ours!" She lied badly, for she was staring at Jesse St James, but Finn believed her just the same and went back to talking to Artie.

A small tear trickled down from Rachel's eye, and Quinn mouthed a "go talk to him" to her.

"Finn, I can't do this. I'm sorry." Rachel said as she got up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up. What do you mean 'you can't do this', you mean…..us?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, but it's not fair to either of us." Rachel said walking away.

"It's him isn't it? It's always going to be him." Finn spat.

"Yes." Rachel whispered, "It is him, it always has been. It always will be."

Rachel walked to the middle of the room onto the stage that the hotel had set up with a microphone especially for them.

The room became quiet and everyone stared up at her. "For those of you who know me, you know I talk. A lot. But when it comes to my feelings, and my heart, I'm not really good at talking about it. So I guess I'll do what I'm best at, singing." She looked at Quinn who pressed play on the CD player. "Jesse St James, this is for you."

_"Never look back," we said  
>How was I to know I'd miss you so?<br>Loneliness up ahead, emptiness behind  
>Where do I go?<em>

_And you didn't hear all my joy through my tears  
>All my hopes through my fears<br>Did you now, still I miss you somehow_

_From the bottom of my broken heart  
>There's just a thing or two I'd like you to know<br>You were my first love, you were my true love  
>From the first kisses to the very last rose<br>From the bottom of my broken heart  
>Even though time may find me somebody new<br>You were my real love, I never knew love  
>'Til there was you<br>From the bottom of my broken heart_

_"Baby," I said, "please stay." Give our love a chance for one more day  
>We could have worked things out<br>Taking time is what my love's all about_

_But you put a dart  
>Through my dreams, through my heart<br>And I'm back where I started again  
>Never thought it would end<em>

_From the bottom of my broken heart  
>There's just a thing or two I'd like you to know<br>You were my first love, you were my true love  
>From the first kisses to the very last rose<br>From the bottom of my broken heart  
>Even though time may find me somebody new<br>You were my real love, I never knew love  
>'Til there was you<br>From the bottom of my broken heart_

_You promised yourself, but to somebody else,  
>And you made it so perfectly clear<br>Still I wish you were here_

_From the bottom of my broken heart  
>There's just a thing or two I'd like you to know<br>You were my first love, you were my true love  
>From the first kisses to the very last rose<br>From the bottom of my broken heart  
>Even though time may find me somebody new<br>You were my real love, I never knew love  
>'Til there was you<br>From the bottom of my broken heart_

_"Never look back," we said  
>How was I to know I'd miss you so? <em>

Rachel tried to run out of the room but Jesse grabbed her hand and she turned around.

He grabbed her head and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they broke apart. He pulled her into a tight hug and she sobbed into his chest.

"Shh, don't cry baby. I'm here, and I won't ever leave you again." He whispered in her ear.

She looked up at him and wiped her eyes. He smiled down at her and kissed her on her forehead. The room broke into applause, all of New Directions except Finn, and most of Vocal Adrenaline except for Andrea Cohen and a few of the other girls.

"I love you, present tense." Jesse said with a smile.

"I love you too," Rachel replied. "I never stopped."


	2. Last Christmas

**_Title: Last Christmas_**

_**Summary: We hadn't made eye contact the whole song, because I knew if looked into his eyes while he sang, I would fall for him all over again. But the thing was, singing with him right now, I don't think I ever fell out of love with him… Christmas with St Berry.**_

_**Rating: T**_

_***I don't own the songs or characters***_

* * *

><p>I love Christmas, everything about it. The snow, the decorations, the music, the gifts, and just the overall kindness people had during this time of year. My family might practice a Jewish religion, but my fathers never wanted to deprive me of the excitement every child felt on Christmas morning. So we celebrated both. And now, it was time for the annual "Berry Christmas Eve Party" that was held every year.<p>

While I placed the plate of home made Christmas cookies on the table, for people would be arriving in the next ten minutes, I remembered how last years party went…

_**Exactly One Year Earlier**_

"Rachel! Come down here sweetie, people will be here soon!" My father yelled up the stairs.

"Coming Daddy!" I yelled back down to him. I took one last look at myself in the mirror, everyone dressed up and every year I bought a new dress. This year's was a simple spaghetti strapped, black dress with a deep green ribbon around the waist, I even paired the dress with a pair of red high heels, just to be in season.

I added a few more curls to my hair and did some last minute touches to my make up before walking down stairs just as people were beginning to arrive.

* * *

><p>"Rachel, darling! How are you?" A woman, I had no idea who it was, asked me and I politely replied and she had no idea that I didn't know who she was. Dad and Daddy liked to go all out for this party; they didn't throw many a year so when they did they wanted to make them perfect, which pretty much meant inviting everyone we knew.<p>

Mostly everyone had eaten the appetizers and finger foods that we always prepared for this party, and had moved on to the deserts. Which meant it was time for my song, every year I performed a Christmas song for our guests, I never missed an opportunity to perform..

I was just about to walk to the front of the living room to sing when I felt someone grab my wrist and stop me, I turned around expecting it to be one of my fathers.

"Need a partner?" A voice I had never hoped to hear again whispered into my year.

"Jesse?" I said breathless.

"Come on, you know you love singing with me." He said pulling me to the front of the room with him. I pulled away from his grasp.

"Why are you here?" I asked him angrily.

"You mentioned once that your family throws a Christmas Eve party every year, I'm on break and I thought I'd check it out. Plus-" He said and I looked at him confused, "I wanted to see you."

"Jesse-" I began staying but he put his finger up to my mouth stopping me.

"Come on Rach, for old time's sake?" He said, pleading in his eyes. The eyes that mesmerized me, that made me do things and I didn't know why.

He smiled at me, a genuine smile, but when he saw that I was flustered it quickly turned into a smirk and I nodded. He pulled me to the front of the room and gestured for me to pick. I had a song picked out, when it was only going to be me, but I decided against it and started a new song.

_**Rachel:**__ Last Christmas, I gave you my heart. But the very next day, you gave it away. This year to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special._

_Once bitten and twice shy, I keep my distance but you still catch my eye. Tell me baby, do you recognize me? Well, it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me._

_**Jesse: **__I wrapped it up and sent it with a not saying I loved you, I meant it._

_**Rachel:**__ Now I know what a fool I've been, but if you kiss me now I bet you'd fool me again._

After that line he looked as if he _was_ going to kiss me, even though we met after Christmas, it still felt the same. I gave him my heart, and he gave it away. And if he did kiss me now, I bet he would fool me again.

_**Both: **__Last Christmas, I gave you my heart but the very next day, you gave it away. This year to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special._

_Ohhh, yeah._

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart but the very next day, you gave it away. This year to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special._

_**Jesse: **__A crowded room, friends with tired eyes, _

_**Rachel: **__I'm hiding from you, and your soul of ice._

Also true, it was a crowded room, and his soul was ice, or so I thought.

We hadn't made eye contact the whole song, because I knew if looked into his eyes while he sang, I would fall for him all over again. But the thing was, singing with him right now, I don't think I ever fell _out_ of love with him…

_**Rachel: **__My God, I thought you were someone to rely on. Me, I guess I was a shoulder to cry on._

_**Jesse: **__A face on a lover with a fire in his heart_

_**Rachel: **__A man on undercover, but you tore me apart. Ooh, Ooh, now I found a real love you'll never fool me again._

I did look into his eyes for this part, trying to tell him that I had moved on, but it didn't work because he took my hand in his.

_**Both: **__Last Christmas, I gave you my heart but the very next day you gave it away. This year to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special._

_**Rachel:**__ You gave me away._

_**Both: **__Last Christmas, I gave you my heart but the very next day you gave it away. This year to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special._

_**Rachel: **__Give you my heart._

I tried to pull away from his grasp, but he only pulled me closer. He wrapped his arms around my waist and stared into my eyes and I looked back. We didn't break eye contact. The next thing I knew his lips were coming towards mine, but I didn't pull away.

His lips attacked mine, but as I opened my mouth to speak, he took it as me welcoming his tongue, which I did. I gave up trying to resist and soon my hands were tangled in his hair. His hands were rubbing up and down my back, I had forgotten where we were and who he was….until I heard my father clear his throat.

"Rachel." He said and I tried to pull away, but Jesse only pulled me closer. "Rachel!"

I was able to pull away and I heard Jesse sigh.

"Sorry, daddy." I said turning beat red before running out of the room. I ran to the front door and leaned against it, pondering over what had just happened.

I saw Jesse still standing in the front of the living room, he looked embarrassed too. He raised his hand and muttered a "Hi." Before walking out, he walked over to me and raised his eyebrows.

"Shut up, this is all your fault." I told him.

"What's my fault?" He asked playing dumb.

"Ugh." I said and rolled my eyes and ran outside.

"Rachel, wait!" He yelled after me, following me outside into the cold.

"What Jesse?" I spat at him.

"Well, you're obviously mad at me. May I ask why?" He said. I stared at him in disbelief. How could he not know why?

"Well, why don't we start from the beginning?" I started angrily, "How about, you lied to me about your intentions in our relationship, you cracked and egg on my forehead, you left with no explanation, you show up at my house after seven months of us not speaking, make me sing with you, and you kiss me in front of all my friends and family! I think that gives me reason to be angry, don't you?" I finished heatedly.

He sighed, "Fine, I was a jerk. I admit it, but just let me explain, okay?" I stared at him but didn't say anything and he took that as his way to begin. "Alright the first thing you said was I lied about our relationship, that is only partly true. When I met you in the music store, that was me, that was us. Shelby hadn't asked me to do anything yet, but when she found out about our date she asked me to give you the tape. That she needed to meet her little girl. You have to understand Rachel, my parents aren't ever around, they don't care about me, they put up with me because they have to. They've never seen me perform but they are always bragging to their friends about my talent. Shelby was more of a mother to me than my real mother was, I owed her a lot. My scholarship, the way my voice had progressed over the years. I owed her my dream. And I felt that anything she wanted and I had the power I would do." I felt a twinge of guilt rip through my body, Jesse never liked talking about his home life and I had learned to just stop asking. For him to be telling me this now, and the pain in his eyes, it must be true. I've always had my parents support, I don't think I would be where I am now if I hadn't, it's remarkable that Jesse still has his dream and his talent without any support from family.

He continued, "Next the egging? Well, Shelby had met you. In her eyes, the mission was done. It was time for me to return. You know how long it took me to convince her that transferring to McKinley was the best idea? She said I had already lost part of her trust by dating you. Even though I reminded her that we began dating before she gave me her mission. But anyways, she made me come back, the rest of Vocal Adrenaline was still under the impression I had left to be with you. They said if I was going to have the solo for Regionals I had to prove my loyalty to Carmel, and that I didn't love you." I still didn't speak, so he continued.

"Yes, I left. With out explaining any of this to you. And for that Rachel I am sorry. You deserved an explanation which is one of the reasons I'm here right now. But after seeing you at Regionals, seeing you walk out practically in tears during Bohemian Rhapsody. I thought you hated me, even more since we won. I saw you and Finn during Faithfully, I figured it wouldn't be long before you two were together and maybe, even if I didn't like it, actually I couldn't stand even thinking of you with him, I had to accept that it might be the best thing for you. So I left." I felt a few tears trickling down my cheeks, he raised his hand and wiped them away.

I sniffled and pushed his hand away, "You're not done explaining."

He sighed but began again, "I told you why was here, you needed an explanation and I wanted to see you." He said simply. "And I didn't _make_ you sing with me, you know you wanted to. You heard how beautiful our voices are together, even when you were mad at me." He finished with a smirk. "Is that it?"

I sniffled again, "Why did you kiss me?" He laughed and I scrunched my eyebrows at him.

"Oh my God. Seriously Rach? Look at you! How could I not kiss you." He said with a smile. I smiled back at him and he pulled me into a tight hug.

"I missed you." I whispered quietly.

"I love you." He replied.

This was the first time he had said this, the egg thing didn't count, and he said I _loved_ you. Past tense. This was present, right now. And I was going to make the most of it.

I pulled away smiling and crashed my lips to his. My hands tangled in his hair and his hands roamed my body. It was below freezing outside, but right now my body was on fire. I broke away as Christmas snow began to fall. He looked at me confused but I took as hand and starting pulling him back towards the house.

"Where are we going?" He asked with a smirk.

I turned around and smiled at him, "You'll see."

We got inside and walked over to the stairs, hoping not to be seen.

"Go to my room, I'll meet you in there." I whispered. He smirked and walked upstairs.

I found my fathers. "Um, dad, daddy. I think I'm going to go to bed, I'm not really feeling well." I lied.

"Okay honey. Is it Jesse?" Daddy asked and I nodded.

"Did he leave?" Dad asked and I nodded again. They each kissed the top of my head.

"I'm going to go to bed, so I'll see you guys in the morning. I really want to be alone, so can you just leave me alone for the night?" I said, hoping they would do as I asked.

They both nodded. "Of course sweetie, feel better and we won't bother you." I smiled and walked upstairs feeling guilty for lying, but excited at the same time, but also nervous. Jesse was in my room. He wasn't stupid, he knew what was going to happen, as did I. But I still couldn't help feeling nervous, he was experienced, I was not. He's been off in LA for five months with nothing tying him down. I've been here. I got to my door and took a deep breath before turning the door knob and walking in to see him laying on my bed with his hands behind his head, the same position he had been in many times before.

I locked the door and moved towards the bed, crawling up next to him, "Hi." I said awkwardly.

He smiled, "Hi." He leaned over and gently kissed me. "What did you tell your dads?"

"That I didn't feel good and wanted to be alone. They think you left so you can't be seen or heard."

"I'm not planning on doing a lot of talking." He leaned over and attacked my lips, plunging his tongue into my mouth. I gladly welcomed it, and he rolled on top of me. I slipped my hands under his shirt and rubbed up and down.

His mouth moved to my neck making me moan his name.

"Jesse, I want you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present Time<strong>_

"Rachel sweetie, are you ready to sing?" My father yelled to me in the kitchen snapping me out of my thoughts.

I walked out of the kitchen and started walking to the front of the room, remembering how just last year a familiar hand stopped me, but no touch came.

I started the music,

_**Rachel: **__I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need. I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree. I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas is you._

"Baby, you already have me." I heard a familiar voice say, I turned towards the door to see Jesse leaning on door frame with a heart warming smile on his face.

I stopped the music and ran to him pulling him into a tight hug.

"Jesse! What are you doing here? I thought you had spend Christmas with your parents in Mexico?" I said excitingly.

"Psh, you think I'd spend Christmas with my parents, over you?" I smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss on his lips.

"Sing with me." I said pulling him towards the front of the room this time.

I started the music again,

_**Both:**__ I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need. Don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree. _

_I don't need to hang my stocking there above the fireplace. Santa Clause won't make me happy, with a toy on Christmas day. _

_**Jesse: **__I just want you for my own, more than you will ever know. Make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas is you._

_**Rachel: **__You baby,_

_I won't ask for much this Christmas, I won't even wish for snow. I'm just gonna keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe. I won't make a list and send it to the North Pole for Saint Nick. I won't even stay awake to hear those magic reindeers click._

'_Cause I just want you here tonight, holding on to me so tight. _

_What more can I do?_

_**Both:**__ Baby all I want for Christmas is you,_

_Ooh Baby. _

_All the lights are shining so brightly everywhere and the sounds of children's laughter fills the air. And everyone is singing, I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

_Santa won't you bring me the one I really need, won't you please bring my baby to me._

_**Rachel:**__ Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas, this is all I'm asking for. I just want to see my baby standing right outside my door._

_**Jesse: **__Oh I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true, baby all I want for Christmas is you._

_**Both: **__All I want for Christmas is you. _

The song ended and he wrapped his arms me and I buried my face in his chest.

"I love you." I whispered so only he could hear.

"I love you too, babe." He kissed the top of my head, "Happy Anniversary." I looked up at him and smiled and pulled him into a gentle kiss as a tear broke from my eye.

It was exactly a year ago today that we began dating again. I had six months left to finish school and I, like Jesse, had gotten a full ride to UCLA. We would be together again, with no Glee Club rivalries in our way, just us.

I guess Christmas Eve really was meant for miracles.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I know this is out of season, but i had started writing it during Christmas and never got around to finishing it until now, so i figured i'd post it! Let me know what you thought, and how you felt about tonight's episode! He totally loves her ;) <em>****_  
>Review! Also, let me know if you have any ideas for future stories, I'll be happy to work something out! I'm also going out of town for about 5 days (Sisters getting married!) But i have been working on a 3rd chapter that i'm hoping to finish on the trip, the thing is, i won't have internet access, so look for an update either monday or tuesday! Thanks for all past reviews :)<br>_**

_**Have a very St Berry day :)**_


	3. Let Me Start By Saying, I Love You

**_Title: Let Me Start By Saying, I Love You_**

**_Summary: Rachel and Jesse head back to their home town for a wedding and a peaceful week together. But Jesse has a surprise up his sleeve..._**

_**Rating: K+**_

_***I do not own any characters used***_

* * *

><p>"Hey, babe?" Jesse called while walking in the door.<p>

"What?" I said walking out to meet him at the door and greeting him with a quick kiss on his lips.

"We got a wedding invitation in the mail today." He said throwing his jacket on the back of the chair in the living room.

"From who?" I asked, intrigued to know who was getting married.

"Will and Shelby." He said and my face was covered in shock.

"_Will and Shelby?"_ I asked. "Kind of quick, don't you think?"

"Sweetie, they've been together for almost four years." He replied with a chuckle.

"I know…I guess I always thought it'd just be a fling, and never amount to anything serious. It's still a little weird for me to think of my mother and teacher together…" I said.

"Yeah, well, they're getting married in a couple of weeks. But Shelby wrote an extra note at the bottom of the invitation, asking us to come a little bit early." He said.

"I guess we can go about a week early?" I said, mostly talking out loud to myself but Jesse nodded. "And then we can visit my dads." I finished.

"Yeah, sounds good. So we'll leave in about four weeks? If that's okay with you. I'd rather get down there early and have time to relax before the wedding. Plus, Shelby said in her note her and Will want to talk to us about something before the wedding." Jesse said and I agreed with him, and started making mental notes of what I would need to pack.

I didn't even notice that Jesse had moved behind me, snaking his arms around my waste, pulling me into him. I turned around and put my arms around his neck, and pulled him even closer, if it was possible. He raised his eyebrows as his hands slid skillfully down my body, under my ass. I ran my hands down his beautifully toned chest and he smirked arrogantly. I backed away, leaving him with a puzzled look. I grabbed hold of his hands and started pulling him towards the back of the apartment.

He smirked and spoke innocently, "Where are we going?"

"You know what weddings do to me." I answered seductively before slamming the door behind us, and thanking God that the neighbors wouldn't be home from work yet.

* * *

><p>Time passed and it was time to leave for Ohio. Jesse still had his Vocal Adrenaline Range Rover, which he tried to drive as little as possible. Because really, who wants to sit in traffic in New York? Plus you can pretty much walk <em>everywhere<em>.

But for long trips we did take his car. So the next morning we got up early and loaded up his car and we were off, back to Lima.

After some long hours in the car, arguing over musicals and actors, holding hands and singing together they passed the sign saying "Welcome To Lima!" and entered the town they both grew up in.

"Let's go see Will and Shelby first." I told him and he nodded and started driving to Shelby's house.

"I hope she still lives here..." He muttered. We arrived at the house she had while we were in Ohio and hoped to find her there.

We knocked on the door and were pleased to see her answer because now we didn't have to go find out where she lived now.

"Rachel! Jesse!" Shelby said as she pulled us into a big hug. "Will! Get down here, Rachel and Jesse are here!" She yelled up the stairs for Mr. Schuester.

"What's that hun?" Will Schuester said coming down the stairs, with Beth in his arms. "Rachel, Jesse!" He said coming over and giving Jesse and I a hug.

They invited us into the living room where Jesse and I sat on the couch and Will and Shelby across from us on the other love seat.

"We weren't expecting you to come so soon!" Will said breaking the silence.

"Well, Rachel wanted to spend sometime with her dads and we wanted sometime to catch up and relax before having to go back to New York." Jesse said holding my hand.

"Well, we're glad you came, because there is something we'd like to ask you." Shelby said holding onto Will's hand.

"Yes?" Jesse and I said at the same time.

"Well, Rachel you _are_ my daughter, even though we didn't really know each other for sixteen years after you were born, but I think we really have grown close since then." Shelby began and I nodded in agreement and motioned for her to continue. "And Jesse, you are _practically_ my son-" She began to say before Jesse cut her off.

"Please don't say that…. I know you're more of a mother than I've ever had, but when you say that and you say Rachel is your daughter it makes me feel kind of awkward…..like incest or something." He said shuttering in his seat.

"Jesse shut up." Shelby said and I smiled and he just rolled his eyes. "Anyway, Jesse you are practically my son, and Rachel you are my daughter, so Will and I would like you to be in our wedding, Rachel as a bridesmaid and Jesse as a groomsman." Shelby finished.

"Shelby, we'd be honored." I said getting up, pulling Jesse up with me and I gave Shelby a hug while Jesse shook Will's hand and then we switched and I hugged Will and Jesse hugged Shelby.

Beth came running downstairs and jumped onto Will's lap.

"Daddy, Daddy!" She yelled wrapping her arms around will pulling him into a tight hug.

"Daddy?" Jesse questioned.

"You see Jesse, Will has been around ever since Beth was a year and a half old. She knows him as dad." Shelby said smiling down and Beth.

"Well," Jesse said standing up. "We're going to get going, we came here right when we got into town and now we're going to go check into our hotel and rest up."

"What hotel are you staying at?" Will asked.

"The one you're getting married at." Jesse said. "We thought it'd be nice just to go upstairs after the reception and not have to worry about driving home."

"Oh, that's a good idea." Will said.

"Well, two have to come by tomorrow so we can get Rachel fitted for her dress. It's blue Rachel, it's going to look _fabulous_ on you!" Shelby said excitingly. "And Jesse we have to get you a matching blue shirt for your tux." Shelby said and Jesse groaned

"_Blue_, Shelby?" He said. "You know black is more of my kind of color."

"Shut up Jesse. Your tux is black; you can handle a blue shirt and tie." Shelby yelled at him and Jesse rolled his eyes. "Oh, and we're going to have it all worked out that you two get to walk out together during the ceremony." Shelby said, and you could tell just by the way she was talking and the way she looked at Will she couldn't wait to marry the man of her dreams.

Jesse and I left Shelby and Will's right after that and we got in the car and started to drive away, but then I realized that he wasn't headed back towards the hotel.

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously.

"You'll see." He said smirking. We drove for another fifteen minutes and I was still trying to figure out where he was taking us.

We then pulled into the music store parking lot, the place we met. We got out of the car and entered the building, the first time both of us had been there since we left for New York.

He pulled me distinctively over to the piano that was in the same spot it had always been and started to play "Hello". It brought back memories of that first day we met, the first day we sang together.

When the song had finished and we got a round of applause like we had that first day, he leaned in and kissed me gently, yet passionately.

We left the book store and went back to our hotel and took a nice long nap and enjoyed a perfect evening together.

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up in Jesse's arms and we decided to go back over to Shelby's for the whole dress fitting thing.<p>

When we arrived the tailor was already there and she had me put on the dress right away. She finished soon after and I looked in the mirror, Shelby was right, it _did_ look fabulous on me.

When I was looking in the mirror I could hear Jesse and Shelby talking in the kitchen. I peaked back and saw Shelby give him a big hug, and I wonder why…

"Jesse I'm so proud of you!" She told him.

What could he be telling her, that he hasn't told me yet? I thought to myself, but was soon snapped out of my thoughts by Shelby coming in, ranting over how beautiful I looked.

The rest of the days went by so fast, between wedding rehearsals and helping Shelby prepare, visiting my dad's, and all the other stuff I didn't have time to ask Jesse what that was about. I even forgot all about it before the dress rehearsal, but then it was too late to ask.

* * *

><p>The time for the wedding came around and we were in the back of the church, waiting to walk down the isle.<p>

Shelby had made me maid-of-honor and Will had made Jesse his best man because he would practically be his son soon, and he knew he'd be in his life for a long time.

I walked down the isle first and as I got to the very front of the pew I smiled at Jesse and he smirked back at me. After the rest of the bridesmaids came down the aisle, Beth came down in a flower girl dress, dropping petals down the aisle.

Then, finally, Shelby appeared in the doorway in the back of the church as everyone in the pews stood up and watched her walk down the aisle in pure white, strapless, ball gown, you could say because it was big at the bottom, it looked like a princess dress.

I looked at Will and his face was in awe as he watched his bride walk towards him. My eyes soon drifted toward Jesse (they do that _a lot_) and he had a genuine smile on his face as he watched the only person that had been a real mother to him walk down aisle, truly happy for her happiness.

The ceremony was beautiful and after they were pronounced husband and wife and walked out the door they asked us to ride with them to the reception.

Will had rented out a horse drawn carriage to take them to the reception. He had surprised Shelby with this and when they walked outside she was ecstatic. We started driving down the street when a question popped into my head.

"Will?" I started.

"Hmm?" He said with his arm around Shelby, rubbing her arm.

"Who all are coming tonight that Jesse and I know?" I asked him.

"Uh, a lot of the kids from Glee. Quinn and Puck, Mike and Tina, who are still together by the way, Kurt, Mercedes, we invited Sam but he couldn't make it, Santana, Artie and Brittney are coming…..and uh Finn." He finished and my face dropped when he said Finn.

"F-Finn?" I asked.

"Now Rachel, I know you and Finn weren't good friends after you and Jesse got back together, but he was a good student of mine. I had to invite him." He said.

"I understand Mr. Schue. It's just going to be awkward." I replied nervously.

* * *

><p>We arrived at the hotel and went inside with the rest of the wedding party and did all the introductions and first dance. After the delicious chicken, potatoes, cooked vegetables, and dinner roll had been served it was time for the toasts, Will went first thanking Shelby for marrying him and going over some of there favorite memories and telling her he loved her. Then Shelby went and said pretty much the same kind of thing. I stood next and thanked Will for everything he did with Glee and wished him and my mother a very happy life together. To my surprise Jesse stood next, he's not really a speech kind of guy. It's fine when he's singing because he has his voice to carry him, or when he's acting because they're not really <em>his<em> words.

"First off, I'd like to congratulate Will and Shelby. I know they'll be happy together, Shelby is the closest thing to a mother I've ever had. She saw me perform every time, unlike my real parents who didn't see me perform _once_, she helped me train my voice, helped me get all the scholarships I could so I had a choice. And now I get to see her get married to a really great guy." He said putting his hand on Will's shoulder. "But now I'm going to go a little off topic, I assume you all know Rachel Berry?" He said pointing to me. "Well, she is Shelby's daughter, whom she gave up for adoption. Rachel and I have been dating for the past five years. And now being at her mother's wedding, I have something to ask her." He turned towards me. "Let me start by saying, I love you." He began and the whole room simultaneously said "awe".

But when I looked out into the crowd smiling, I looked at the table that had most of the Glee members, the newly married Puck and Quinn were holding hands as she had her other hand over her pregnant stomach and they were smiling. Jesse looked out into the audience and smirked. "Rachel Berry, you are the most amazing person I have ever met. I love the way you engross yourself in your music. The way that even on my worst day, you never fail to make me laugh. That even though you love yourself as much as I do, you always put others ahead of you and care about their feelings over your own. You are perfect in everyway, and I can't imagine my life without you. Will you do the incredible honor of making you happy and keeping you safe by marrying me?" He said pulling an engagement ring out of his pocket.

The sight of the ring he had bought me took my breath away. It shone like the sun, and was better than I had ever hoped as a young girl. I quickly stood from my seat next to Shelby as she grabbed a hold of my hand and smiled, she was in tears.

I walked over to Jesse and kissed him. "Yes" Was all that could escape my mouth. He picked me up and twirled me around as the room broke into applause. Will and Shelby were the first to come give us a hug.

"So _this_ is what you and Jesse were talking about in the kitchen?" I said as Shelby squeezed me.

"See Shelby I told you she heard you…." Jesse whispered as we switched.

"I'm sorry I was just so excited!" Shelby yelled and they sat back down.

Puck and Quinn were the next ones to come over, we had gotten very close and they often came up and visited us in New York. Sometimes bring little Beth who she called Aunt Quinn and Uncle Puck. The rest of the Glee Club had come over as well, most of us had stayed in touch and were still good friends. We had gotten through all the drama and social statuses of McKinley and were very accepting of one another. Mike and Tina were after Quinn and Puck to speak to us, with a warm congratulations. Next was Artie and Brittany,

"Congrats Rach. You and Jesse are perfect for each other, we can't be happier for you." Artie said with a smile.

Brittany leaned in and gave me hug while Artie shook hands with Jesse. "Artie proposed a couple weeks ago. Santana is the only one who knows." Brittany whispered.

My eyes lit up at her statement. "Congrats Britt!" I said, sort of loudly. Artie understood, but Jesse gave me a puzzled look, I shook my hand at him and whispered that I would explain later.

Kurt gave me a big hug, "You have to let me help!" Was all he could say, excluding Jesse, Kurt was probably my best friend. I could go to him with no judgment, which was something I needed in my life. And he was even living in New York, interning at a major fashion company, so he was always there when I needed him.

The rest of the club passed through graciously. I thought we would be done, but then I saw Finn walking toward us awkwardly.

"Hey" He spoke.

"Hello Finn" I replied with a gentle smile.

"Can I talk to you?" He blurted out.

"Sure, I guess so." I said, puzzled.

"Alone?" He asked hopefully.

"Okay." I said as he motioned to the door going outside. I nodded and followed him out.

"Listen Rach, I know I blew my chance with you, along time ago. But I was mad at you instead of myself. It was my fault we didn't work. And then when you got back together with Jesse, I was pissed. But I was for the wrong reasons, I didn't think he was worthy of you and that you shouldn't have given him another chance. But ever since I got the invitation to this wedding, and found out that both of you were going to be here it got me thinking. You gave me a bunch of chances that I didn't deserve, and you only gave him one, and he hasn't blown yet, so maybe he isn't such a bad guy. And I've missed you my life, Rach." He said, my soft, understanding face slipped into worry. He immediately understood. "No! I'm not trying to get back with you Rachel, you're with Jesse and seeing you with him tonight has only reassured me that he's the one for you. I'm actually dating Santana right now." He said.

"What?" I asked enthusiastically.

He smiled meekly and turned red. "Yeah…it's not official or anything, we've only been on a couple of dates, but I think it's going somewhere."

I grinned. "That's great Finn, you deserve to be happy. And I've missed you too, you were always my best friend in high school. And then senior year we just…fell apart. I'd like to see you more." I said hopefully.

He beamed at me. "I'd like that. Can I be expecting a wedding invitation?"

I pretended to ponder the question, and giggled. "I think I can squeeze you into the guest list, you know it's going to be quite exclusive, so consider yourself lucky."

He smiled warmly, "Come on, you have a fiancé to get back too."

* * *

><p>We walked back into the ballroom and I started walking back to Jesse, and was surprised to see Finn following me. When Jesse saw I had returned, he immediately wrapped his arm around my waist protectively. Finn noticed his stiffness, and stuck out his hand,<p>

"Congrats Jesse, I really am happy for you guys," Finn said sincerely.

I squeezed Jesse's hand lightly to assure him Finn was being truthful and his expression lightened. "Thank you Finn, we appreciate it. I assume we'll be seeing you there?" He asked while looking back and forth at Finn and I.

Finn chuckled and I started to move towards Shelby to speak with her again until I heard Finn speak again. I walked slowly as to hear what he was saying.

"I know you don't trust me, and I don't blame you. But I am being honest. I just want her to be happy, and you make her happy. She's yours. She always has been."

I smiled at my rekindled friendship with Finn. As much as I loved Jesse, I did miss Finn. He was one of my only friends before I met Jesse, and I wouldn't even have met Jesse if it wasn't for our badly ended break up.

Jesse shook Finn's hand once again, and as he returned to his table, Jesse returned to my side.

"Jesse, we have got a lot of planning to do! We need to pick colors, and flowers. Find a reception hall, hire a photographer, I have to find a dress, we need to pick a menu, and-" I rambled before Jesse cut me off with his lips, making me melt into his arms.

"Relax, Rach. We got plenty of time."

* * *

><p>The rest of the speeches and toasts went by, and I honestly could not tell you what they said, I was too busy looking down at my hand.<p>

Music started to play and Jesse walked over. "May I have this dance?" He asked grabbing hold of my hand and pulled me over to the dance floor. He started humming the song that was playing and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"By the way that blue looks really good on you." I said and he laughed.

"I find it hard to find something I _don't_ look good in, my dear." He said and I smiled

"Jesse Robert St James" I began. "I can't wait to marry you."

"Rachel Barbara Berry" He started. "I've been waiting to marry you since I met you in that book shop."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well there it is! Sorry it was delayed, it had been a long weekend and a long car ride! But the wedding was a success, and it inspire me to write a St Berry wedding themed story. Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for all the story alerts and reviews :) You guys are awesome! Let me know how you felt about this chapter by reviewing! :) Until next time St Berry's... ;)<em>**


	4. Is It Me You're Looking For?

_**Title: Is It Me You're Looking For?**_

_**Summary: Rachel and Jesse meet in the hall after that infamous Regionals performance, but when sparks fly and a second award comes into play, who knows what will happen...**_

_**Rating: T**_  
><em><em>

_***I don't own any characters or music used***_

* * *

><p>We walked off stage, everyone ecstatic from our performance. There was a women standing there and she started talking to Quinn. I assume it was her mother, but the next thing we knew everyone was freaking out that Quinn's water had just broke and everyone was rushing her to the hospital.<p>

We had managed to find a wheel chair at the hotel that was hosting Regionals. We got out into the parking lot and I was running next to Quinn while Puck pushed her in the wheel chair.

"Rachel." She said and I looked down at her. "You can stay, I know you want to and I know you need to. It's okay, I won't be mad, I promise."

I squeezed her hand and whispered a thank you to her before stopping and watching them run to the car, but Finn turned around and looked at me.

"Rachel what are you doing? We have to go." He said looking confused.

"Finn, I-I-I think I'm going to stay." I told him quietly.

"Why? This isn't about _him_, is it?" He asked growing angrier.

"No! Of course not, but if something happens we need someone here from New Directions. And Quinn and I aren't really that close, she won't care if I'm not there." I told him.

"Okay, I guess you're right. Do you want me to stay with you?" He asked and my face dropped.

"No, Finn of course not. You go ahead and go be with everyone else." I said and he nodded and turned around and started walking to the car, yelling at Puck that he was coming who was sticking his head out the window cussing at Finn to hurry up.

After I saw the car pull out the parking lot I sighed and walked back inside.  
>I stood in the back of the theater and the music started. The members of Vocal Adrenaline all started turning around, singing the infamous words of Freddie Mercury.<p>

The song had almost finished and as Jesse sang the lines _So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye? So you think you can love me and leave me to die? Oh baby, can't do this to me baby. Just got to get out, just got to get right out of here. _

_Nothing really matters; anyone can see nothing really matters to me. _I felt his eyes on me, staring at me from the stage and I couldn't take my eyes off of him until his stare burned my skin.

I had to get out of there; I walked out of the room and watched him walk across the stage. I leaned against the cold wall of the hotel lobby and listened to him finish the last line of Bohemian Rhapsody.

I started walking to the Vocal Adrenaline dressing room; I should be able to talk to Shelby before the rest of the team gets in there.

"Congratulations." I said walking into the room; Shelby's head flew up and looked me. She looked about as awkward as I felt.

"Thanks Rachel." She said smiling but looking back down at her papers.

"But we beat you today." I began and her head shot back up challenging me with her eyes. "Jesse's a good singer, but you and I both know he doesn't have any heart." I said, hoping she would catch the double meaning in my words, but if she did she didn't press on it so I continued. "Vocal Adrenaline's best days are behind it, so I have a proposition for you." She raised her eyebrows and waited for what I had to say. "Come teach at McKinley."

"Excuse me?" She said, utterly shocked.

"You and Mr. Shuester could be co-directors, we'd be unstoppable!" I said trying my best to convince her, but it felt like a lost cause. "There's so much you can teach me….so much only _you_ can teach me." I said, feeling tears coming. I couldn't tell if it was from the fact that I knew she would say no, or if it was because I could still see Jesse singing to Freddie's words to me.

"Oh Rachel. I can't do this anymore! I'm tired of coaching Glee Club, I want a life. It took meeting you to realize all this stuff I missed out on. I need some balance, you know? I need a house, and a garden, and a dog. A family." She said and I looked at her trying to keep the tears from escaping as she walked closer to me. "I missed out on my chance with you, and it kills me. And I can't let that happen again."

I nodded sorrowfully at her and turned around, preparing to walk out but she spoke again.

"Where's the rest of your team?" She asked, sounding truly concerned.

"They're, uh, at the hospital. Quinn had her baby." I said.

"Is she okay?" She asked, genuinely.

"Yeah, she's fine. It was a, umm, it was a beautiful baby girl." I said with a weak smile and walked out, a few tears breaking from my eyes.

"Hey, Rachel." Shelby began speaking again before I could leave.

"Yes?"

"Jesse did love you. In the beginning he was only doing me a favor, but after being with you, he grew true feelings." Shelby said honestly, "Give him a chance to talk to you before you make any sudden decisions in your life."

All I could do was nod in shock. How dare she give me advice after turning away from me? After putting me through heartbreak to meet me, to just throw me away like an old Backstreet Boys CD? It was deplorable, but I was sick of fighting with people. I didn't want to talk to Jesse, it would only lead to an argument. I was sick of fighting Finn off, he loved me and he would be good to me. I was sick of arguing with Santana and Mercedes over keeping any of Jesse's old things. So I decided to walk away, to just let her think I heard her out, even though I didn't believe a single thing that left her mouth.

* * *

><p>Right when I made it out of the hallway I saw all of Vocal Adrenaline walking down towards me, some jumping, some laughing, all excited over their performance.<p>

The female lead saw me first because Jesse was wrapped up talking to another guy on Vocal Adrenaline, while another girl (cough*slut*cough) had her arm wrapped dangerously low around Jesse's back.

"What's this Berry? You want some more eggs?" She asked and almost everyone laughed, except one.

"Shut it, Andrea." Jesse spat at her and she looked taken back and the hallway fell into silence.

"Jesse, who's team are you one?" She asked raising her eyebrows. He said nothing. An ounce of hope was beginning to rise up in me, that maybe he would come to my defense like he had at McKinley. But when moments passed and he stood in the same position, with the same crossed look in his eyes, I gave up. I gave up all hope I had left in him. I pushed through the crowd of Vocal Adrenaline members and heard the high pitched laugh of the girl named Andrea, she was mumbling something about a silly school girl crush on a real star, one that I would never be and that Jesse was only with me to fuck with the competition.

I looked back to see all of Vocal Adrenaline moving into the dressing room and Jesse was at the very end. I watched him pretend to enter but didn't go all the way in. He turned around and I started walking faster but I could hear his footsteps running behind me. I tried to walk faster but he grabbed my wrist and I reluctantly turned around, tears still streaming down my face.

"Rachel, please. Talk to me, listen to what I have to say." He said earnestly. .

"Save it Jesse." I told him trying to pull away and leave, but he wouldn't let go.

"Why are you crying?" He asked quietly.

"Why do you care? You've already made me cry this week, hell, you've made me cry every night for two weeks straight. Why the fuck would you care that you're doing it now?" I yelled at him and his face dropped. "Oh, I'll tell you why! Because you don't. You don't care that I'm crying right now, you don't care that I've been crying for weeks. You only care about yourself, and the stupid little show you're putting on for your team right now."

"You're crying because me…" He said quietly, more of a statement then a question and so low that only I could hear. None of the rest of Vocal Adrenaline, who had heard me yelling and noticed Jesse's absence and had come out and were crowded around the door could hear the muffled sounds he was making. They could only hear me screaming at him furiously, finally lashing out what I had held in ever since that fatal moment in the parking lot. .

"It doesn't matter, Jesse. Go be with her, go fuck every single girl over there for all I care. It's clear that's what they all want." I said sneering and pointing over to that Andrea girl, whose face turned red with red embarrassment before she shuffled back into the Vocal Adrenaline green room. .

I pulled away from his grasp but after a few seconds he grabbed hold of my wrist again. He pulled me close to and arrogantly whispered in my ear, "Come on, Rach. I know you miss me."

I put my hands on his chest and tried to push him away but he didn't budge. His face was now inches apart from mine. His cool breath washing over my face. "I miss you." He said lightly, I could barely hear him.

I shuddered slightly and as he leaned in for my lips I back away leaving him groaning.

"Stop Jesse, just stop." I said before running down the hall, and this time he didn't follow me.

* * *

><p>Almost everyone from Glee was back at the hotel after seeing Quinn and baby Beth. Everyone except Quinn and Puck were there, understandably.<p>

We were up on stage, waiting for them to announce the winners. I took a quick glance at Jesse, who at the same time, was looking at me. I could tell from the look on his face he was thinking about the encounter we had just had twenty minutes ago.

Ms. Sylvester began to speak, "Thank you all for coming, as we all know Glee Club is such an important- I honestly can't even finish that sentence." I looked at Mr. Shue and smiled as he rolled his eyes. "So let's just get to it. The 2010, Midwest, Regional Runners-up, from Fort Wayne Indiana, the not at all stupidly named…..Aurel Intensity."

We clapped for Aurel Intensity and moved closer together with Vocal Adrenaline and I looked over at Jesse arrogantly, sure we were going to win and he had the same cocky look on his face.

We were all holding hands, anticipating the announcement of the winner.

Ms. Sylvester began to speak again, "And now, your 2010 Midwest Regional Show Choir champions….." This was it, it was all or nothing, either first place or last place….."Vocal Adrenaline!" All of our faces dropped, I looked over at Jesse who was on his knees and then hugging Shelby. I looked over at Mr. Shuester whose eyes were closed, but he accepted our little third place trophy with a smile.

We were about to walk off stage before Ms. Sylvester began to speak again.

"Congratulations to Vocal Adrenaline, but before you all leave there is one more thing we have to announce, the best male and female vocals of the night and the winners will perform a duet." My stomach dropped, my heart ached. I looked down at Artie and spoke to him, "Why didn't anyone tell me there was a duet between the best male and lead vocals?" I whispered to him anxiously and he knew what I was thinking.

"Well, maybe you won't win?" He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Please Artie, you some common sense, of course I will win." I said conceitedly.

"Well, then maybe he won't win." He said and I just glared at him, of course he would win, his rendition of Bohemian Rhapsody was flawless. I should have known they were going to win, Finn was sharp during Don't Stop Believing and Jesse performed perfectly. Especially with Coach Sylvester on the judging panel, I should have known that there was no way we were going to place in first. And now I was going to have to sing with him. Artie raised his hands in surrender, I knew he was just trying to help but it was inevitable. We were going to have to sing together.

Ms. Sylvester picked up the last envelope that was sitting on the table with the trophies.

"Now, your 2010 Midwest Regional Top Female Vocalist is-" She began to speak, and for the first time I dreaded my name being called for an award. "Rachel Berry!" I sighed, but faked a smile and accepted my award and moved back to my team and glanced at Jesse who smirked at me. He moved closer to me but was still with his team.

"I'm looking forward to singing with you again." He muttered quietly, yet arrogantly.

"Don't be so sure you're going to win." I replied to his remark just as quietly.

"Please, I've won this award the past three years." He said arrogantly.

"Finn could win." I said trying to convince myself more than him.

He sneered at what I said. "Please Rachel, I know you're a dreamer but let's not get _too_ far fetched." He finished with a smirk and before I could say anything else Ms. Sylvester began to speak again.

"And now, your 2010 Midwest Regional Top Male Vocalist is-" She began and I saw Finn fidget uncomfortably. "Jesse St James!" Finn looked at me sorrowfully and Jesse looked back at me with a smirk before walking up and taking his trophy.

The crowd grew in applause everyone else vacated the stage except Jesse and I. We walked over to the table and set our trophies down and the pianist and band came over and asked what song we would like to sing.

I was about to speak but Jesse put his hand over my mouth to stop me, I scrunched my eyebrows angrily at him as I tried to speak through his hand but he spoke first.

"Hello, Lionel Richie." He said confidently. I glared at him and he extended his hand gesturing for me to take it I glared at his hand and him and he nodded and withdrew it.

The music started playing and we walked to the front of the stage.

The applause started and he smiled at me before singing.

_I've been alone with you inside my mind, and in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times._

He looked out to the audience in the front row where all of New Directions were sitting and he smirked at Finn before continuing the song.

_I sometimes see you pass outside my door, Hello? Is it me you're looking for? _

I started to sing my part of the song along with him.

_I can see it in your eyes, I can see it in your smile. You're all I've ever wanted and my arms are opened wide. 'Cause you know just what to say, and you know just what to do. And I want to tell you so much….I love you._

_Ooh yeah._

_I long to see the sunlight in your hair. _He was singing and he didn't take his eyes off of me. My eyes flickered between him and Finn.

_And tell you time and time again, how much I care._

_Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow, Hello? I've just got to let you know._

_'Cause I wonder where you are, and I wonder what you do. Are you somewhere feeling lonely? Or is someone loving you?_

_Tell me how to win your heart, for I haven't got a clue. But let me start by saying, I love you._

I now couldn't take my eyes off of him, just as his eyes were glued to mine, mine were glued to his. The lyrics of the song started to sound more and more like what we were going through right now.

_Is it me you're looking for? 'Cause I wonder where you are and I wonder what you do, are you somewhere feeling lonely? Or is someone loving you? Tell me how to win your heart, for I haven't got a clue. But let me start by saying, I love you._

My eyes were still locked on his and the applause broke out, we were amazing. I did take his hand this time when he reached it out for me and we took our bows. As we stood there waving to the audience he whispered quietly to me.

"Let me take you out for dinner after the pictures and stuff. Please?"

"No." I said firmly but still smiling.

"Come on, babe. You know you want to." He added.

"I'm sort of with Finn now." I told him looking up at him for his reaction.

He rolled his eyes. "Figures." I sighed. "But I'm better for you." He added arrogantly.

"I love Finn." I said surely.

"I know you do." He said and I looked up at him confused and he leaned in closer to me and breathed his cool breath into my ear, it gave me shivers. "But we both know you love me more."

He backed away and I stared into his eyes and he didn't break my gaze. He leaned down towards my face and he gently put his lips onto mine, after a few seconds we heard the audience's applause grew and we broke apart. We looked out to the audience he was smirking, I was smiling but my cheeks were red. We looked down to the first row where New Directions and Vocal Adrenaline.

Mr. Shue and Shelby were smiling and they kept giving each other glances and getting flustered themselves. Finn, however, was angry, he looked like he was about to jump onstage on punch Jesse. Andrea, the female lead of Vocal Adrenaline, looked like she was going to jump onstage and slap me. The rest of Vocal Adrenaline looked shocked, a little confused, but not angry. Most of New directions looked happy, except for Finn and Mercedes, who thought I was just getting set up for another heart break.

I looked back up at Jesse and he looked down at me and smiled, a genuine smile.

I smiled back up at him, "I like dinner."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Sorry for the long update! I haven't gotten a lot of feedback so my confidence is kind of down, so if you want a more frequent update leave a review :) Also check out my recent and first M fic, Fall to Pieces, it's a St Berry take on Funk (with smut!) written to the song Fall To Pieces by Avril Lavigne. <em>**

**_I've sort of become a review slut, I know, I'm horrible. But I have most of the next story written, so after, we'll say...7 reviews it'll get uploaded. Now, whether it happens tomorrow...or in two weeks...that lies with you... ;)_**


	5. Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have

**_Title: Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Off Her Clothes_**

_**Summary: Jesse returns from San Diego and learns about Finn's attempt at stealing Rachel. He decides to show Finn and the rest of ND, who's girl she really is. But he's gonna need a little help from a surprising person...(Laryngitis, St Berry style)**_

_**Rating: T**_

_***I don't own the characters, or song used.***_

* * *

><p>Jesse returned from San Diego earlier than the rest of Vocal Adrenaline, but he was confused as ever. He had no clue as to why Rachel would do something like that to him, sure he played up a little, there was always a chance for an acting exercise, but after it sunk in, it hurt. A lot. He was supposed to be the one doing the hurting, not the other way around. This wasn't a <em>real<em> relationship. Or it wasn't supposed to be. But he had to admit, at least to himself, that he was falling for one Rachel Barbra Berry.

He walked up to his bedroom and plugged his iPod into his iHome, and turned it shuffle as he crawled into his bed and let his mind wander, but he soon noticed that his mind seemed to always drift to Rachel. The way she smelled, the way she bit her lip seductively when she was deep in thought, the way her eyes lit up when she talked about Broadway or music in general, the way that her hand fit perfectly in his, or that his arm fit perfectly around her waist, the cool, minty, refreshing taste of her soft lips.

When he couldn't stand it anymore, he picked up a pillow, preparing to throw it at his iPod, when the perfect song came on. He stopped and thought for a moment, he had heard about their Glee assignment from last week, sing something that shows where you are in your life now, something that showcases your voice. He knew just the song to sing, Rachel Berry was not going to know what hit her, and Finn Hudson and anyone else were going to find out who they were messing with. He was Jesse St James, the best performer, hottest fuck, and most talented man whoever walked through the doors at McKinley. It was about time New Directions found out just who they were _really_ dealing with.

* * *

><p>Jesse strolled into McKinley High School early Monday morning, with his intentions in mind. He casually walked to his locker and got his books. He smiled gently to himself at the pictures of him and Rachel from their first date that she had insisted on hanging in his locker as soon as she found out about the transfer. He didn't care about what she did; he didn't care what his real job was here. He didn't care about anything but her; he would deal with the rest when the time came. All he knew was that he was going to get her back, and make everyone know that she was <em>his<em> girl.

* * *

><p>Both Rachel and Jesse's day went by in a blur. Rachel hadn't talked to Jesse since 'Run Joey Run', and she was starting to get worried, what if he wasn't coming back? She knew he only transferred here to be with her, and since she hasn't spoken with him, she's not sure if they're still in a relationship or not, she hopes they are. She hopes he just needs time, but will soon come back to her telling her he now understands why she did what she did and he forgives her, as long as she promises he's the only one for the rest of their relationship, but if they're not together anymore there is no reason for him to stay. What if he went back to Vocal Adrenaline? They would be even worse off than before, the rest of the club have seen him sing and perform, they know how good he is, and how much better we were with her and Jesse singing leads. She knew she never should have gone through with the video with Jesse <em>and<em> Puck _and _Finn. She should have remained loyal to her boyfriend, but if he would only give her the chance to explain, maybe she could change his mind about leaving, if that's truly what he was doing. It may not serve her too well now, even if he was to answer his phone. She has lost her voice. The life she once lived, was going to be was over. At least for the time being. But what if Finn was right? What if Jesse was only with her for talent? He was already mad, what if he _did_ come back, ready to forgive her, but saw that she was a vocal cripple and just decided to leave? She couldn't' think of that right now. She couldn't' think of Jesse, and she couldn't think of what she was going to tell him about Finn's choice of song for this week. She knew he was going to be fuming, and if he was still upset with her, she didn't want to think about what was going to happen when he heard about Finn. She went on towards her class for her last period of the day, before Glee, thinking about how she was going to tell Finn their feelings weren't the same without ruining their friendship, and how she was going to prove to Jesse that he was the only one she wanted.

* * *

><p>Jesse was finally glad his locker was in the senior hallway, quite far from Rachel's sophomore hallway. He didn't use to. He hated that she had to go so far away from where he was, it gave him less time to seduce her into a secluded area. Which he did quite often, he was Jesse St James. He hadn't seen her all day and was quite sure he had kept himself hidden from the rest of the New Directions, as far as they knew, he was still in San Diego and he intended on keeping it that way. He only had one period left before he would have to see her in Glee. He was still daydreaming about how there reuniting was going to be, dramatic of course, but then his thoughts started drifting towards what clothes she was wearing today. What immorally short skirt she had on today, paired with a revealing top. And most of all, what he was going to do to her tonight. He may be living with his Uncle, just because it's in McKinley's school district, his parents were still in Bali, and he still had a key to the grand St James mansion. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Noah Puckerman.<p>

"What's up?" Puck slurred as Jesse shut his locker and shrugged. He had made it most of the day without being noticed. "Are you still pissed at Rachel?" Again, Jesse only shrugged. "Okay man, I'm going to let you in on a little secret. I've known Rachel for forever," Puck began and Jesse crinkled his eyebrows with a confused look, "Same Synagogue." Puck answered sensing Jesse's confusion and it lifted from his face as he mumbled for him to go on. "Anyway, I've went to school with her for all those years too. We were close when we were younger, but when we got to high school it all kind of fell apart. She got more serious about her music, and I discovered sex. But I still know her better than most people." Puck spoke.

"Where are you going with this Puckerman?" Jesse questioned, clearly annoyed.

"I've seen the way she acts with you, the way she looks at you. She's never done that with anyone. Not even Finn. And most definitely not me." Jesse's expression lightened at this. "Do you really like her? Or are you just playing her?" Puck asked seriously. Jesse didn't speak. "If you do, I won't say anything. I just need to know you're not using her before I tell you."

Jesse, now intrigued, spoke. "Tell me what?"

Puck smirked. "Answer me first. Then I'll tell you."

Jesse sighed, and looked around to see who was there, but there was only people rushing to their classes, for the bell was about to ring. "Yes. Why do you think I was so pissed about last week?" Jesse started, speaking softly at first but then louder as he grew angrier thinking about the disaster that was 'Run Joey Run'.

"Okay dude, calm down. I just wanted to check." Puck said. Before he spoke next he put his hand around his neck and rubbed guiltily. "And I'm sorry dude, about the whole Run Joey Run thing. I didn't think it was going to break you guys up or-"

"We're not broke up." Jesse said matter-of-factly as he cut Puck off in mid sentence.

"Whatever." Puck said rolling his eyes. "If it makes you feel any better when we were working on it, I tried getting her to make out with me, but she wouldn't. She really likes you, man. Don't screw her over." Puck said.

"Well, it doesn't make me feel better that you tried to make out with her, but it does a little knowing that she isn't a cheater as much as a liar." Jesse said sourly.

"Give it a rest dude." Puck spat back at him. "She said she was sorry, and you still like her. If you like her as much as you say you do, you'll give her a break, forgive her already. She's had a bad enough week as is."

Jesse sighed, knowing Puck was right but not wanting to admit it he changed the subject. "Why did she have a bad week?" Jesse mumbled.

"She lost her voice. Can barely talk, and sings like a howler monkey." Puck said snickering. "And one other thing…" He said under his breath, half hoping for Jesse to hear, and half hoping he would just drop it.

"What?" Jesse said, feeling a sudden wave of emotion rush over him. She had tried to call him, she could have really needed him and he just let her run into someone else's arms in her time of need. He knew that she would be taking this the worst possible way, thinking that she would no longer be on Broadway, she would lose her voice and her life would be over.

"Finn tried serenading her to 'Jessie's Girl' in Glee in the beginning of the week. She didn't take it to well, but he was the only one there to go to the doctors with her, and I think it's starting again. Finn and I used to be best friends, but then I got Quinn pregnant and blah, blah, blah. But I just don't like him with her, he may be an idiot, but he's also a douche bag." Puck said bitterly.

"I'm going to kick his ass. Wait, why was he the only one who could take her? Where were you?" Jesse asked angrily.  
>"I was trying to get into Mercedes' pants" Puck said with a shrug. "I wasn't really paying attention." Puck said easily as Jesse grew angrier. "But if you really want her back, you have to top Finn. Make her forget all about him."<p>

Jesse thought about what Puck said for a moment, and then he remembered what he was planning for today, and he realized he could use a little help with his plan. "Puck, I have an idea. But I need your help."

"Sure, why not. I kind of owe you one anyway. " Puck said with a smile. "What'd you have in mind?"

"I have the perfect song to sing, to prove to her, Finn, and anyone else that they're no competition for me." Jesse said smirking.

"Badass. I'm in." Puck said just as the bell rang. "Oh no. The bell." Puck said sarcastically. "Let's go, man. Unless you're worried about your GPA dropping?" Puck taunted.

Jesse smirked. "Not at all. Let's go."

"Hmm, so pretty, rich boy doesn't care about his about his C average? How do Mommy and Daddy feel about that?" Puck continued to taunt.

"Try A average."

"Smart and ballsy. I think I might start to like you."

"Right back at you." Jesse smiled, as they walked down the hall. Jesse started telling him what he was going to do, and he pulled out his phone and played the song he was going to sing. Puck high-fived him enthusiastically, as they walked into the choir room to prepare.

* * *

><p>The final bell rang and Jesse was confident in his performance. He was ready. He and Puck worked out the whole plan. He would come in late, making sure everyone saw him, and then insist on singing because he had missed last week's assignment. It was full proof.<p>

He walked with Puck all the way down to the choir room; they left early so he was not seen by any other members. About ten minutes passed and it was time for him to enter the room.

He casually walked in as Mr. Shuester was talking. "Sorry I'm late Mr. Shue." Jesse said nonchalantly as he sat down next to Puck. On the opposite side of the room as Rachel.

"It's okay, welcome back Jesse." Mr. Shue said nervously.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but may I say something?" Jesse asked.  
>Mr. Shue nodded, "Of course, the floor is yours."<p>

Jesse stood up and moved to the center of the room, and stared directly at Rachel for the first time in over a week. And she couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"I've recently learned that someone has tried to steal my girlfriend while I was away." Jesse said, still staring at Rachel; to angry to even make eye contact with Finn. _Girlfriend_. Rachel thought. He said girlfriend, all hope was not lost. "I've also learned that I missed an assignment, and would like to make it up now, if that's okay."

Mr. Shue nodded and mumbled a 'go ahead' before sitting with the rest of the kids. Jesse started backing up, and nodded towards Puck, taking his eyes off Rachel for the first time since he began speaking.

Puck climbed down next to him and picked up the guitar and began playing the introduction to the song while Jesse began to sing, inching closer to Rachel as he did.

_Is it still me that makes you sweat?  
>Am I who you think about in bed?<br>When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking  
>As you're sliding off your dress?<br>Then think of what you did  
>And how I hope to God he was worth it<br>When the lights are dim and your heart is racing  
>As your fingers touch his skin<em>

He moved closer to her and slid himself around her chair, standing directly behind her as she shifted nervously in her chair._  
><em>

_I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck_

He leaned in and whispered in her ear seductively, but loud enough that rest of the club could hear the lyrics, and his voice sent shivers down her spine.

_Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me  
>Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of<br>Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?  
>No, no, no, you know it will always just be me<em>

_Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls_  
><em>Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?<em>  
><em>So testosterone boys and harlequin girls<em>  
><em>Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?<em>

_So I guess we're back to us, so cameraman, swing the focus_  
><em>In case I lost my train of thought, where was it that we last left off?<em>  
><em>(Let's pick up, pick up)<em>

Puck sang back up behind him, eyeing Quinn in the process, which was a whole other story.

_Oh now I do recall, we were just getting to the part  
>Where the shock sets in, and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick<br>I hope you didn't expect that you'd get all of the attention  
>Now let's not get selfish<br>Did you really think I'd let you kill this chorus?_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls_  
><em>Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?<em>  
><em>So testosterone boys and harlequin girls<em>  
><em>Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?<em>

_Dance to this beat_  
><em>Dance to this beat<em>  
><em>Dance to this beat<em>

_Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster_  
><em>Let's get these teen hearts beating faster<em>

_I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck_  
><em>Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me<em>

He, again, was practically on top of her, and whispered to her, flicking his tongue on her ear making her moan quietly in pleasure before he pulled away leaving her wanting more._  
><em>

_Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
>Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?<br>No, no, no, you know it will always just be me_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster_  
><em>So testosterone boys and harlequin girls<em>  
><em>Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?<em>  
><em>So testosterone boys and harlequin girls<em>  
><em>Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?<em>

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls_  
><em>Dance to this beat<em>  
><em>So testosterone boys and harlequin girls<em>  
><em>Dance to this beat<em>  
><em>And hold a lover close<em>  
><em>Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster<em>  
><em>Let's get these teen hearts beating faster<em>

Rachel sat speechless, with her mouth open. She knew Jesse could be vulgar, but that was usually when they were alone, making out, and he would whisper an ever so soft, but seductive _'fuck me' _in her ear. He had never made any kind of crude comments when they were in public. But she had to admit, it kind of turned her on, she had to keep crossing and uncrossing her legs during his performance.

"Let me just say that was hot, and you can fuck me whenever you want, St James." Santana said, breaking the room's silence. Jesse smirked at her and looked her up and down before turning his eyes back to Rachel, smirking as he watched Rachel turn a mix of red with anger and green with jealousy.

"What the hell was that?" Finn yelled standing up while Jesse moved back to his seat. "You just singled me out in that song, saying you're a better guy!"

No one paid any attention. All eyes were on Rachel as she got off her chair and started moving towards Jesse, he sat there smirking. "Hello Rachel."

Rachel didn't speak. Instead she attacked Jesse with her lips, sitting down on him and wrapping her legs around his waist. He gladly responded, and was happy she liked his song choice. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, deepening their heated kiss. Her hands were tangled in his hair while he used his thumb to rub small circles on her lower back. Moments passed and throats were cleared, but neither of them moved. His hand started to move dangerously up her thigh, squeezing it hardly.

"Oh dios mio!" Santana yelled in Spanish. "Get a room!"

The two reluctantly pulled apart. "Yeah guys, a little inappropriate. Save that kind of stuff for off school grounds." Mr. Shue said awkwardly, "Rachel go back to your seat, please."

Rachel grudgingly got up and just as she began walking away, Jesse stood up and grabbed her hand, turning her back to him. He put his hand behind her neck and pulled her into another heated kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he snaked his hand through her hair. He then took his other hand, which had been rubbing up and down her side, and squeezed her ass.

"Guys!" Mr. Schue yelled, "Now." Rachel walked flirtatiously back to her seat giving Jesse much to think about.

It seemed that Mr. Schue could see that Jesse and Rachel's heads were not in the right place as the leads, because he cut practice short and made them promise to come fully focused tomorrow.

Everyone started clearing out of the choir room, except for Jesse and Rachel, as Puck and Quinn walked out holding hands, Puck walked over to Jesse and gave him a high-five and a 'guy hug'. Once everyone was gone, Jesse walked over to Rachel and kissed her harder than ever before. Rachel broke away from Jesse, leaving him puzzled. She smiled at him before playfully running towards the door to the choir room and locking it. She ran back to him and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. He slid his hands up her shirt, feeling the hot burn of her skin. He carried her to the piano and set her on top and continued assaulting her neck. She threw her neck back in pleasure, giving him more room. She ran her hands down his well toned chest and pulled his head up to her. They stared into each others eyes for what seemed like hours. She leaned in slowly and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

He grabbed both her hands in his. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Going out with you, of course." She answered playfully with a smile.

"Good. Because there's somewhere I want to take you." He told her.

"Oh, and where is that?" She asked.

"I think it's about time you saw the luxurious St James mansion." He said mischievously.

"And what about your parents?" She asked innocently.

He raised his eyebrows and smirked as he looked her up and down.

Rachel climbed off the piano and looked up at him with adoring eyes. "Welcome back Jesse."

She snuggled her head into his chest as he pulled his arms tight around her and rested his chin on her head. He didn't worry about what would happen with Shelby, or Vocal Adrenaline, all he knew was that he was thrilled about having Rachel back in his life. A week without her was long enough.

* * *

><p><strong><em>If you've never heard the song before, listen to it. It's addicting. "Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Off Her Clothes", by Panic!At the Disco. At least for me, it just screams JesseSt Berry._**

_**Let me know what you thought, reviews are like crack ;) Just kidding, but really they're awesome. So leave one :)**_


End file.
